Because a Novel? I don't Know
by Khansa White
Summary: Ying, seorang gadis cupu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang novelist yang sedang tenar. Dan, Fang adalah seorang penyayi yang sedang naik daun. Ying yang menyukai Fang, dan Fang.. kita tidak tau. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? baca sajalah.. Fang x Ying. Mind to RnR?


**Karena Novel a? Saya tidak tahu**

Prolog

Disajikan oleh

 **Khansa White**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy Animonsta Studios**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, DLL (** saya buta genre)

 **Peringatan: AU, OOC, typo (S), DITUMBUHKAN UP CHARA, EYD BERANTAKAN, DLL**

 **PERINGATAN DALAM**

 **TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA**

Ying POV

Hi, namaku Wu Chi Ying, aku bisa dipanggil Ying. Aku berasal dari Negara Tirai Bambu atau biasa dikenal Negara China. Aku tinggal di sebuah pulau, namanya Pulau Rintis. Usiaku sekarang 16 tahun dan bersekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis. Aku tinggal di sini hanya berdua saja degan kakak lelaki ku. Namanya Muhammad Taufik. Dia adalah ketua osis di sekolahku. Aku tidak terlalu popular dikalangan siswa. Mungkin karena penampilanku yang dibilang cukup err- cupu? Mungkin iya, aku berangkat sekolah hanya memakai kacamata bulat, bando, dan rambutku yang panjang aku kepang menjadi dua dibawah. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku dipandang cupu oleh teman teman ku.

Kalian ingin tau keseharianku? Baiklah. Sehari hari aku hanya menulis dan menulis. Tidak lebih. Ya, aku adalah seorang penulis novel yang disponsori oleh kakak ku sendiri. Aku menukis novel dengan nama samaran, Yukari Sikake. Ada yang merasa nama itu seperti nama Jepang? Yap betul sekali, aku memang memakai nama Jepang. Novelku cukup terkenal. Aku juga memiliki sebuah toko buku yang sudah bercabang cabang. Namanya Yuka Book Store. Ada yang ingin mampir? Disana banyak sekali buku yang bisa kau dapatkan. Mulai dari buku cerita, buku pelajaran, maupun novel yang sangat terkenal, pun ada. Ok, ok, aku malah mempromosikan toko bukuku. Dan, soal aku mengarang novel apa saja, aku hanya mengarang novel dengan genre adventure, friendship, dan sejenisnya. Tapi, aku lebih nyaman jika aku menulis novel dengan genre Fantasy. Kenapa? Karena itu bisa membawaku lari dari kenyataan. Jangan heran, aku memang selalu begitu. Apakah aku pernah mengarang novel dengan genre romance? Aku jawab, TIDAK. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tau

Kalau kalian bertanya apakah aku memilik seseorang yang kusukai? Akan ku jawab 'iya'. Aku tidak ingin egois tentang perasaanku kepada kalian. Kau mau tau siapa lelaki yang kusukai itu? Dia Fang. Le Xiu Fang, pangeran sekolah di sekolahku ini. Dia mempunyai wajah yang mampu menarik hati setiap perempuan, termasuk aku. Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya sejak aku masih berada di SD. Rasa suka itu berubah menjadi rasa yang lain. Yaitu CINTA. Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu dini untuk merasakan hal tersebut. Tapi kurasa, rasaku ini hanya aku yang merasakan atau dengan kata lain bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku dengan dia satu sekolah sampai sekarang ini. Malang nasibku, mungkin dia menganggapku sebagai angin lalu. Tapi aku masih bisa berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya, bukan?

Mungkin cukup perkenalannya. Ok, lah. Bye!

Ying POV End

Fang POV

Hi, namaku Le Xiu Fang. Aku berasal dari China. Oh ya, kalian bisa memanggilku Fang. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku sejak SD sampai sekarang tinggal dan sekolah di Pulau Rintis. Aku berasal dari keturunan Tionghoa. Lebih tepatnya aku dari China.

Aku disini tinggal sendiri. Orang tuaku? Mereka ada di Inggris mengurus bisnis mereka. Mereka mendirikan studio rekaman yang sangat terkenal. Bahkan cabang nya ada di setiap negara di seluruh dunia. Namanya Le Xiu Record Studios. Ya, kalian benar. Mereka adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin hidup mandiri disini. Sendiri. Hanya berbekal uang yang pas pas an. Tapi karena aku di sini adalah seorang penyanyi. Jadi tidak heran, aku juga terkenal di seluruh pelosok Pulau Rintis ini. Aku juga sering dapat undangan untuk bernyanyi atau pun untuk menjadi model cover majalah yang sedang booming di Pulau Rintis. Aku menghidupi diriku sendiri dari hasil menyanyi dan menjadi model. Bayarannya juga lumayan banyak.

Akhir akhir ini, aku sering membaca novel yang sedang trend di Pulau Rintis. Itu adalah hadiah dari penggemar rahasia ku. Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukai isi dari novel itu. Isinya adalah seorang bocah cupu yang setia pada sahabatnya yang sudah terkenal. Padahal, sahabatnya sudah tidak ingat lagi siapa yang membantunya untuk mencapai cita citanya. Dan, separuhnya lagi aku lupa. Yah, mungkin isinya sangat klise. Tapi aku suka cara penulis itu mendeskripsikan ceritanay. Nama pengarangnya kalau tidak salah, Yukari Sikake. Ya, Yukari Sikake. Ada yang beranggapan dia adalah orang Jepang? Pasti ada, aku pun menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi, aku baru sadar kalau tidak semua penulis menggunakan nama aslinya. Jadi, mungkin saja dia orang sini. Bisa saja, kan? Kalau ternyata memang benar, aku akan berterima kasih secara langsung pada penulis itu. Dan juga penggemar rahasia tentunya.

Untuk perkenalan, mungkin cukup sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa lain kali. Daaah..

Fang POV End

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC? DEL? or DISC?**

Itu semua tergantung kalian, wahai para reader.

A / N

Halloo epribadeh!

Newbie here!

Huahh.. ternyata nulis ngga segampang yang saya kira ya? #tepar

Dan, terima kasih banyak untuk

Kak Chocolate Bubbletea untuk peminjaman chara kak Muhammad Taufik & udah ngajarin buat fanfic. SO, ARIGATOOO!

Isha Kirara dan Kak nezlarena terimakasih buat support nya!

Apakah ada yang mau baca fanfic saya?

 **RnR?**


End file.
